Silver St. Cloud
|actor=Natalie Alyn Lind }} Silver St. Cloud is a student of Anders Preparatory Academy and a member of the Galavan family. Biography After her father's passing, Silver became the ward of Theo Galavan. Silver studied abroad for two years in Geneva and Switzerland, before returning to Gotham City. Meeting Bruce Wayne Outside playing, she was introduced to Bruce Wayne by her uncle Theo, and the two discussed Anders Preparatory Academy, with Silver telling Bruce that they'd brave the school together, after Bruce told her he was practically a new kid as well. Silver later greeted Bruce on the courtyard of Anders Prep, after he walked pass her.Silver later called Wayne Manor, inviting Bruce Wayne over for dinner. She, Bruce, Theo and Tabitha had dinner together, with Silver telling Bruce that he should come over more, so that the two could hang out. Silver threatens Selina Kyle and tells her to get out of Bruce's life. Selina later sees Bruce Wayne kissing Silver St. Cloud from outside Theo's apartment. Silver was seen when Bruce was invited to Theo Galavan's apartment. She takes her leave when Theo comes out to begin his meeting with Bruce. Bruce asked Silver if she could give him the name of the man that killed his parents. Silver said she would and asked Bruce to meet up with him. She was then kidnapped by a group of men, who took her and Bruce to a warehouse. They wanted to know what Silver told Bruce about who kills his parents. Bruce and Silver denied knowing anything, so the leader took Bruce into the backroom, and implied he was going to cut Bruce's fingers off. Silver said a man named M. Malone killed Bruce's parents. Bruce and Selina then revealed this was all a ruse to get Silver to give it up the name of the man who killed Bruce's parents, but Silver claimed the name was false, so Bruce wouldn't be hurt. Change of Heart Silver tells Theo she is fighting a cold, and requests to miss the ceremony. Theo suspects she has fallen for Bruce. Silver denies it, and Theo says she has to have Bruce tell her he loves her, before he is killed. Silver visits Bruce, and they talk. Silver decides she can't let Bruce die, and tries to help him escape. They are caught and locked up. Silver tells Bruce that Theo had told her to do, and when Theo come to get Bruce, he says he loves Silver and kisses her. Theo compliments Silver, and they go the ceremony. As Father Creel is about to cut Bruce with the knife, Silver yells at him to stop. Suddenly, Bruce's rescue party, led by Jim Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot, burst in. Theo grabbed Silver, and they fled with Tabitha Galavan. The three made their way to Theo's office where there were only two parachutes. Tabitha noted this, and Theo said Silver wasn't coming with them. Theo said he wanted to express his disappointment in her, and Tabitha tells Theo to let her be. Theo approaches Silver with his hand out, and Tabitha whacks him over the head. She straps Silver into the parachute, and shoves Silver out the window, following soon after. Theo sees Tabitha and Silver flying away on their chutes. Personality Initially, Silver appeared to be kind, caring, selfless, and has a moral compass, however, in truth, she is actually arrogant, hostile, selfish, amoral, cowardly and a manipulative-liar. Silver however has shown genuine concern for Bruce as she panicked when she thought he was tortured, tried to help him escape, and called out for Creel to stop just before he cut Bruce. These acts of defiance nearly cost Silver her life. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * Notes *The character of Silver St. Cloud was created by Steve Englehart and Walter Simonson for Detective Comics #470 (June 1977). She was set up as a socialite love interest for Bruce Wayne, who was able to figure out his identity as the Batman. This version however is seen as an antagonist. Gallery *Silver St. Cloud/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists